Whose Line Is It?
by THE-ONE-TRUE-BATMAN
Summary: Young Justice characters are on Whose Line is it Anyways.
1. Batman is now Japanese

**Disclaimer: This was out of complete and utter boredom! No crack was involved and no animals were killed in the making of this story! …. That I am aware of at this time! I do not own any of these characters sadly!**

**Anywho, this idea just came to me when I was watching Whose Line Is It Anyways on Youtube and drawing a Batman comic. Haha so I combined them! And this story was born! Okay Alfred Pennyworth is Drew Carey, Batman is a guest star, Artemis is Wayne Brady, Meghan is Ryan Stiles, and Robin is Colin Mochrie. **

**Haha Readeth!**

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred Pennyworth: <strong>Okay, let's start with a game I like to call Newscasters! Everyone plays, and each of you is a newscaster but you have to act as a certain person. Robin, you're our anchor; Batman, you're the co-anchor who is also an excited Japanese tourist; Artemis, you're doing sports and you are a mission impossible agent who has microfilm in Batman and Robin's shoes; and Meghan you're doing the weather and your in prison for life and trying to escape.

**Artemis: **Wow….

**Alfred Pennyworth: **Yes! Start whenever you hear the music!

_(chicken dance music plays in background.. Pause.. Dramatic news music plays.)_

**Robin: **Right. Welcome to New Channel 7 ½. _(stares dramatically into the camera) _In recent news, I will be visiting an insane asylum later and may not return. Also, the debate over the hottest man alive has been settled, by me! It is Dick Grayson! I know it's no surprise that I should be named the hottest man alive I mean look at me. _(winks at camera) _Now to my co-anchor, Yamowi-loo Yarai Ralph Zimya Kiko!

**Batman: **Oooh! _(snaps camera excitedly) _ooo, subjoin! Basu da anataga jii mekiga chigo doushite shimasu! _(snap, snap! Runs over to Meghan) _oooh! Green Giant! Look bigger on can.

**Robin: **Insightful. Now over to Double O Gangsta for sports!

_(Camera zooms in on Artemis hiding behind Alfred.)_

**Artemis: **_(Puts a hand to her ear and whispers) _Sh.. I cannot talk to you now! _(Looks up and silently walks over to Batman and Robin) _In sports, Chuck Norris has created chin wrestling and.. _(grabs Batman and Robin's shoes. Runs off) _Finally!

**Batman: **Shimasu! _(snap, snap, snap! Runs over to Meghan.)_

**Robin: **Lovely, Kay, Meghan, how's the weather?

**Meghan: **Well, we should see a few _(Presses a button and tape recorder begins playing.) 'clouds coming in from the east and a 7 ½ chance of rain.' (Meghan climbs up a ladder, opens a hatch, and runs out of sight only to be seen running in the background behind Robin with Batman chasing him and taking pictures)_

**Robin: **_(Stands on chair and looks seriously and dramatically into the camera.) _All righty then, join us next time on News Channel 7 ½!

**Alfred Pennyworth: **Wonderful! Next is Question's Only!

* * *

><p><strong>Now review! haha i may write another one if ya'll like it if not... i wont waste anyones time lol! XD sanchezo says hi!<strong>


	2. Questionitos

**Disclaimer: I DOES NOT OWNS DEM! And I lost the game! ****J**

**Okay Alfred's not in this one…. IDK what Meghan did with him… O.O be afraid, be very afraid… And Kaldur, Speedy, and Kid Flash make an appearance on this one J Anywhoz, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Meghan: <strong>Hello, and welcome back! Now onto a game I like to call, Questions Only!

**Batman: **Meghan… Where's my butler?

**Meghan: **Good job, Batman, you got the hang of the game! All of you will play, including Kaldur, Speedy, and Kid Flash! Okay Kid Flash, Robin, and Speedy, you all go over there. Everyone else come over here. Artemis and Kid Flash, you start!

_(Artemis and Kid Flash step forward to face each other.)_

**Artemis: **How are you?

**Kid Flash: **Do you wanna go out?

**Artemis: **Are you that stupid?

**Kid Flash: **Do you love me?

**Artemis: **Are you Robin?

**Kid Flash:** No, lemme go find him. _(Glares at Robin as he trades places with Speedy.)_

**Artemis: **Who are you?

**Speedy: **Hola, Seniorita, el amigo?

**Artemis: **Who let you in?

**Speedy: **You no Mexican?

**Artemis: **No, lemme get the Captain. _(Trades places with Kaldur.)_

**Kaldur: **So, do you think Meghan and Superboy or Robin and Superboy?

**Speedy: **Forever?

**Kaldur: **Are you my father?

**Speedy:** How could you tell?

**Kaldur: **Can you tell me?

**Speedy: **Because you see when two people love each other very much…. _(Meghan hit's the buzzer. Speedy switches places with Robin.)_

**Robin: **Are you the pretty, pretty princess I've been searching for?

**Kaldur: **Have you met my friend Johnny Depp?

**Robin: **WHERE?

**Kaldur: **Do you really wanna know?

**Robin: **Isn't Depp beautiful?

**Kaldur: **Uh, OMG is that Johnny Depp sunbathing on the sidewalk?

_(Robin takes off to find Johnny Depp, Kid Flash takes her place.)_

**Kaldur: **Oh, god…

_(Kaldur switches out with Batman.)_

**Kid Flash: **Why are you staring at me?

**Batman: **Could it be because I love you?

**Kid Flash: **Don't you know I'm not Robin?

**Batman: **Agent Double O Gangsta?

**Kid Flash: **Would you believe me if I said I was her evil twin?

**Batman:** …

_(Trades places with Artemis.)_

**Artemis: **Evil twin?

**Kid Flash: **How could you tell?

**Artemis: **OMG is that a spider on your pants?

**Kid Flash: **Do you wanna pet it?

_(Artemis backs away slowly. Speedy steps forward.)_

**Speedy: **My love?

**Artemis: **Batman?

**Speedy: **Do I look like a brooding emo man?

_(Batman glares at Speedy.)_

**Batman:** I'm not emo…. Just…. SHUT UP!

**Artemis: **Do you want me to answer that?

**Speedy: **You're evil…

_(Trades places with Kid Flash.)_

**Artemis: **Twin?

**Kid Flash: **Yes?

**Artemis: **Do you love me?

**Kid Flash: **Why should I?

**Artemis: **Well then!

_(Slaps Kid Flash and trades places with Kaldur.)_

**Kaldur: **Are you a Communist?

**Kid Flash: **Do I look like a Communist?

**Kaldur: **Yes, Yes you do.

_(Trades places with Batman. As Batman steps forward Meghan hit's the buzzer.)_

**Meghan: **All right, good job everyone! All of you sit down. 1000 points to Artemis, Kid Flash, and Speedy! Robin 7 ¾ for running out. 80000 to Kaldur for making Robin run out! And that's all, join us next time!

**Batman: **WAIT! How many points do I get?

_(Everyone gets up and exits, except Batman who sits there demanding to know how many points he's gotten.)_

* * *

><p><strong>LOL This is completely random and prolly not as good as the last one XD but eh review it anyways! If you like it than I'll make another chapter, if not well I won't waste meh time! And if you have any ideas for a 3rd chapter plz share them with me! and remember George is watching o.o<strong>


	3. Scenes from the hat

**Disclaimer: Okay sorry this one took so long I was kinda too busy being lazy ****J. But heres the 3****rd**** chapter hope you like it lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Meghan: <strong>All right! Well, Alfred's on a boat to Canada… I mean… Okay, well, I'm still going to host and Superman will be taking my spot. Superboy you can just stand over in that corner looking sexy _(winks at Superboy) _Okay, we're playing Scenes From a Hat! _(Pulls out a baseball cap covered in Bat signals.)_

**Robin: **Whoa! Where'd you get that hat?

**Meghan: **Flash's room, duh. Okay, get in you're places everyone! First scene: What Batman thinks about when he's brooding.

**Superman: **Hey, look at Superman, he's so sexy in those tights."

**Robin: **I am going to win a staring contest with the wall one day!

**Batman: **… _(glare)_

**Superman: **Gah, why didn't I give Robin pants sooner?

**Robin: **Hmm... I wonder if Flash is available tonight…

**Meghan: **Epic. Now, The mother of Robin.

**Batman: **I was drugged!

**Superman:** notice he doesn't say raped.

**Robin:**_(Tries to copy Superman's voice) _Batman, I love you, but we're both drugged and although I should have noticed earlier when we started... But whos the chick in this relationship?

**Artemis: **Uh... Didn't Batman adopt you?

**Robin: **Oh, that was just a cover up.

**Alfred: **Oh, Master Bruce is the father and Superman is the mother.

_(All run over and give Alfred a hug, all except Meghan who morphes into an audience member and hides in the crowd.)_

**Robin: **Wait, Alfred, how would you know that?

**Alfred:** Uh.. Next scene! Something everyone hates.

**Batman:**_(Stands up and places hands on his hips and stares dramatically at the camera.) _I am Superman!

**Superman:**_(Glares at the camera.)_ I am the narcissistic, caped crusader, and vigilante of a city that hates me even though I save their lives every five minutes. And... _(Looks around at everyone watching him and falls silent)_

**Artemis: **Your mom.

**Robin:** That's what she said. OH! And I lost the game.

**Batman, Superman, and Artemis:** Robin._ (All glare at Robin.)_

**Alfred: **Okay, next. Things you may find in Batman's bed.

**Robin: **Holy atomic pile, Batman! It's the Joker!

**Superman: **Oh hey Joker, it's Saturday so move it or lose it, it's my night, your's are Mondays and Fridays Kay?

**Artemis: **Wow, Joker, Flash, Superman, Catwoman, and Robin. Dang you get around Batman!

**Alfred: **Okay, we're gonna take a break but we'll be right back after this commercial!

_(This show is brought to you by.. Gay secks. Gay secks your life, not your freedom ;)_

_Now back to your program.)_

_(Suddenly the TV shuts off and you hear on the radio that your show will continue where left off possibly in the near future or distant future... and you all at home are like "!")_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry. blame the govt. They're always watching o.O but I'm the Batman they can't hurt me muahahahahah *cough cough**choke* I'm okay I'm all good!<strong>

**Anywho... REVIEW THIS STORY I COMMAND YOU! **

**Robin: **_Uh Batman? Maybe you should ya know be nicer about it?_

**Oh right.. PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY I COMMAND YOU! That better?**

**Robin: **Yes, very much so!

**Yeah I'm insane whats your point? LOL**


	4. Lets Make a Date for Wally

**Disclaimer: I does not own YJ or Batman or Justice League or Whose Line… only in my dreams... but anywho this was just one of those stories that I came up with out of bored! Ain't everything good created out of ****boredom tho? Like the inventing of waffles, batman, and most importantly….. Pie.**

**WAIT! I was wrong! All good things come from pie:3**

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred: <strong>We are now moving on to a game called Let's Make a Date. Batman, Superboy, Wally, and Robin will be playing. Batman, Superboy, and Robin you are contestants on a dating show and you're hoping to be chosen by Wally who's lonely and desperate _(Wally pauses to look at Alfred) _Wally you try to guess what they are acting as. Batman, Superboy, and Robin there is a card beside you that tells you who you are to act as. Let's begin.

_**Batman's card reads "Old Blues Player," Superboy's card says "excited dog," and Robin's says "Auctioneer."**_

**Wally: **_(Talks in nasally falsetto voice) _Contestant number 1, hi. _(Waves flirtingly)_

**Batman: **_(Speaks in gravelly voice) _Hello, girl hahaha.

**Wally:** You're a jolly sort.

**Batman**: That's cause I don't let things get to me _(Laughing, appears laid back)_ Sometimes they might get to me but they don't get to me. _(Still smiling) _Woo!

**Wally: **Number one, I love holidays. If I were a turkey what would you stuff me with?

**Batman: **Ah, girl that's pretty simple… I'd stuff you with croutons dun dun da dun… I'd stuff you with sauce dun dun da dun… I'd st… _(Can't finish sentence due to laughing)_

**Wally: **Uh… Number 2, hi! _(Waves)_

**Superboy**: HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! _(Panting like a dog and can't sit still)_

**Wally: **Hey, are you okay?

**Superboy:** YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!

**Wally: **Alright... I _(Pauses to stare frighteningly at Superboy)_ … Number 3, hi!

**Robin: **_(Speaking quickly) _Hello, it's nice to be here. _(Wally says hey) _hello, hello.

**Wally: **How are you?

**Robin: **Fine. Thank you very much.

**Wally: **Good. Listen, where would you take me on a romantic evening?

**Robin: **I supposed we'd go out to a movie, maybe dinner after that, dinner... Mashed potatoes, gravy, uh, uh, have a great night, have you by ten… I hear 11, I hear 12, I don't know… _(Continues mumbling rapidly)_

**Wally: **Thank you, uh… Number 1…

**Batman: **Yah, girl hahaha.

**Wally:** I'm a late sleeper, what's it like for you when you first get up in the morning?

**Batman: **I think to myself, I'm feeling low and I need some loving to get me up. _(Begins almost singing. Pretends to play piano.)_ And I stretch and I stretch, and I think about you cause there ain't no secrets to what you can do. Ha ha I love you… oh yeah… I love you… I love you, oh yeah... _(Laughs and claps the palms of his hands together.)_

**Wally: **Oh, okay, I'm growing fond of you as well. Number 2…

**Superboy: **Yeah? Yeah? Yeah? Yeah? Yeah? Yeah? Yeah? Yeah?

**Wally: **I like to keep in shape, and I like to run around in the park.

**Superboy: **Me? Yeah! Yeah!

**Wally: **What do you like to do to stay in shape?

**Superboy: **Same thing! Ball? Throw the ball! _(Stands up and looks around excitedly for imaginary ball. Robin pats his shoulder.)_

**Wally: **Number 3…

**Robin:** HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY….

**Wally:** Oh…

**Robin:** HEEEEY… OOOOOOH… Hello, hello.

**Wally:** Hi, hi.4

**Robin:** Hey

**Wally:** Hello

**Robin:** Hi, hi.

**Wally:** I like to go to those discount restaurants because they're cheaper. How much would you spend on a dinner?

**Robin:** Oh, I couldn't say… I'd probably say 5 dollars, 10 dollars, maybe 20 dollars. I just wanna impress you; impress you, uh, as much as I can. I wanna sleep with you once; I wanna sleep with you twice, and SOLD!

**Alfred: **Uh… Sir, would you like to guess?

**Wally: **Alright, Alfie. I think number 1 is a blues singer?

**Alfred: **Yes, sir. An old blues singer.

**Wally: **Number two is a spotted jackal from the Serengeti plains. No, he's a dog.

**Alfred:** An excited dog, yes.

**Wally: **And number three is very hyper. I think he's a, uh… uh… an auctioneer of some kind.

**Alfred: **Yes, sir, brilliant job, sir. 500 points to Superboy for sticking his tongue out so much. Ha ha next up is a game called Foreign Film Dubbed. I will explain the rules after this commercial.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, review this and i'll get started on the next chapter. haha sry it took so long to get this up ive been rly busy lately so yah:P<strong>


	5. El Donkey

**Disclaimer: Haha sorry this took awhile my computer hates mehXP and ive had real life drama keeping me from drawing DX soooooo anywho heres the next chapter :D enjoy! and btw the giraffe in the corners name is shirley:3**

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred:<strong> Alright the rules to Foreign Film Dub are Batman and I are going to fake a language picked by the audience and we are going to act out a movie whom's title shall also be chosen by the audience. Therefore, audience a foreign language please?

**Audience member 1: **Spanish!

**Audience member 2: **American!

**Audience member 3: **Farzi!

**Audience member 4:** Russian!

**Audience member 5:** Papaya!

**Alfred:** Okay, let's go with Spanish. Now, Robin you translate for Master The Batman, and Superman you translate for me. Now...

**Superman: **Aww, I wanna translate for Batman...

**Alfred: **Very well, Superman you translate for Master The Batman, and Robin you translate for me. Now, audience a title for our movie?

**Audience member 1: **El Donkey!

**Audience member 2: **Los Pantalones!

**Audience member 3: **Por qu'e?

**Audience member 4:** Una cerveza por favor!

**Audience member 5:** Robin: la bestia sexy!

**Alfred: **El Donkey it is! Now then let us begin!

**Batman:** Las ardillas estan comiendo sus caramelos de goma!

**Superman:** Hey, I like your face.

**Alfred: **Gracious, mi burro que le falta, senor.

**Robin:** Thank you, have you seen my donkey?

**Batman:**Si, i le dirá que el burro es si usted me da los pantalones

**Superman: ** have seen the donkey you speak of, it wears funny pants.

**Alfred: **Este burro es mi posesión más preciada, por favor, dime dónde lo vi por última vez, señor

**Robin: **Yes, the donkey is my only friend, he and I watch Young Justice together.

**Batman: **¿Por qué? que muestran es el peor! No, Superman es el peor, sino que muestran es un cercano segundo lugar!

**Superman: **That show where little kids run around stealing all the glory for stupid, insignificant missions? I love that show!

**Alfred**: Ese es el show! Si desea i permitirá ... haha... Voy a permitir... hoho...

**Robin:** That is the show! I will sell you... haha... I will sell you... hoho...

**Batman: **Pardon?

**Superman: **Excuse me?

**Alfred**: Oh, yo no soy español en todos los señor!

**Robin: **Oh, I'm not Spanish at all!

**Batman: **¿QUÉ? Impostor que me hizo quedar como un idiota

**Superman:** Imposter!

_(Megan hits the buzzer)_

**Alfred: **Okay, then we'll be right back with a game of If You Know What I Mean... Oh, dear, this could get quite interesting... _(Looks at Robin who is giving Wally the knowing stare and Superboy the I'm-going-to-rape-you smile)_

**Robin: **Oh, yes, quite interesting indeed!

* * *

><p><strong>haha yeah completely random but who cares?:D all my stories are lol anywho review this please and i will get started on tht nxt one... maybe... prolly... platyppl!<strong>


	6. If you know what I mean

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Batman or any Batman characters/settings/whatever. And i wrote this out of boredom soooooooooooooooooooooo enjoy :D

* * *

><p>Alfred: Welcome back, now time for the game If You Know What I Mean. This is a game played by Joker, Mr. The Batman, and Mr. Robin. These three performers improvise a scene in which they make up as many innuendos related to the given topic as they can, ending each with the phrase "if you know what I mean." Now, audience, give me a scene, please?<p>

Audience Member 1: Batcave!

Audience Member 2: Waffle House!

Audience Member 3: Arkham Asylum!

Audience Member 4: Metropolis

Batman: _[jumps up angrily] _NEVER!

Audience Member 5: Aztec's would look funny in bibs!

Alfred: Those are wonderful suggestions but we will go with the Batcave. Okay, gentleman and Robin, begin.

Robin: I think you hit Jason Todd a few too many times with the crowbar, if you know what I mean.

Batman: Well he does play rough, if you catch my drift.

_[Joker strolls in laughing manically]_

Joker: Hey, Bats, you wanna read me my rights? If you catch my drift.

Robin: You going to squeeze some information out of him, if you know what I mean.

Batman: I believe Commissioner Gordan served him a subpoena once…. A very small subpoena, if you get what I'm saying.

Joker: Don't tell me you're my own personal, private probation officer. How often would you like me to check in, if you know what I mean?

Robin: Uh… _[Everyone stares expectantly at Robin] _I'll fluff your Damian, if you get what I'm saying.

_[The audience bursts into laughter as the performers stare questioningly at Robin.]_

Batman: No, I don't get what you're saying.

Joker: I get what you're saying.

Robin: You do? That's good… Wait… _[Stares fearfully at Joker.]_

Joker: What do you say, hon, feeling the old electricity tonight? If you know what I mean.

_[Something backstage falls with a loud BANG!]_

Batman: What went wrong back there, Supey? Premature product launch? If you catch my drift.

_[Superman glares angrily at Batman.]_

Joker: _[Leans over and whispers loudly in Robin's ear.] _Supey and Bats will be making Ha-Ha, later, if you know what I'm saying.

Robin: _[Looks awkwardly at his parents, then pretends to be distracted.] _Hey, look, the batmobile has nice wheels.

Batman: Hey, Robin, why don't you meet me in the back of the batmobile later, if you know what I mean.

Alfred: _[Hits buzzer.]_ Okay that's all for today! Great job, sirs.

Robin: Yeah, we did do a "great job" didn't we, if you know what I mean.

Batman: _[smacks Robin.] _Shut up. _[Broods in corner.]_

Robin: _[Looks ashamed of himself.] _Yes, father, The Batman, sir.

Alfred: Uh… _[Looks extremely awkward.] _Right, anyways, now time for a game called 90 second Alphabet.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took so long to put up i've been extremely busy and i'll get the next story up as soon as i have more time. So review please and tellme what you think :)<strong>


	7. St Georgillito the Llama

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANY DC CHARACTERS! This was a simple fanfiction caused by boredom and procrastination of homework:P ENJOY! ALLONS Y!**

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred: <strong>_[Stands next to Batman on stage who is having a glaring contest with Redhood who sits at Alfred's desk.] _Okay, now time for a game I like to call: 90 Second Alphabet! This is a game for Master Batman and I, we must start a sentence with a given letter and then the other will proceed to use the letter alphabetically after said letter to begin their sentence and so on and so forth. Now, as the title suggests, we have 90 seconds to get through the entire alphabet . Master Redhood is guest starring and shall be behind the desk doing what is usually my job.

**Redhood**: Alright then, someone get me some bread! YOU! _[Points at a cowering Tim Drake]_ GET ME BREAD! Now, audience, GIVE ME A SETTING! …. AND A LETTER!

**Audience member 1: **Restaurant!

**Audience member 2: **Q!

**Audience member 3: **On the moon!

**Audience member 4: **On Gallifrey!

**Audience member 5: **D!

**Redhood:** Well, I think it's pretty clear what they want… You are all on the planet of the llamas being attacked by a man-eating llama named Saint Georgillito. And the beginning letter is, hmm… B! 'Cause that's what bread starts with!

**Tim Drake: **_[Appears behind Redhood.] _But the audience members never said those sugge… _[He was silenced by a rabid, flying crowbar.]_

**Redhood: **Any other complaints? _[Holds crowbar menacingly, everyone stays silent.] _Mkay then, your 90 seconds begins…. NOW!

**Alfred: ** Batman, sir, the llamas are coming!

**Batman:** Calm down, man!

**Alfred: **Dust! Look at all the dust they're stirring up!

**Batman:** Evening man-eating llama!

**Alfred: **Forgive me, Master, but that is a tree.

**Batman: **Good heavens, the dust they kicked up was full of LSDs!

**Alfred:** Hello, silly Mexican bunny-rabbits.

**Batman: **I think those bunnies are Saint Georgillito the man-eating llama!

**Alfred: **Jump, jump, jump goes the bunny-rabbits!

**Batman:** Kangaroos are the natural predators to llamas!

**Alfred:** Like those kangaroos? _[Points randomly.]_

**Batman: **MAN-EATING LLAMAS FOR DINNER OVER HERE!

**Alfred:** No, don't hurt the bunny-rabbits!

**Batman:** Oh no, the drugs are causing you to lose it!

**Alfred: **Popcorn will save the planet!

**Batman:** Quick! Put this gasmask on!

**Alfred:** _[Puts gasmask on.]_ R u my mummy?

**Batman: **So, you have watched Doctor Who!

**Alfred: **To be honest, yes, sir.

**Batman: **Unbelievable!

**Alfred: **Very sorry, sir!

**Batman: **What do you mean sorry?

**Redhood: **20 seconds.

**Alfred: **'Xcuse me!

**Batman:** You are not alone in being a Whovian…

**Alfred: **Zap! I zapped you with my zapping screwdriver!

**Batman: **A zapping screwdriver is no match to my sonic screwdriver!

**Alfred: **Bless my dustpan!

**Redhood: **Yes! And that is all for today! Join us next time on Whose Line: DC!

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it:) Please review and like :D if you do I'll let you pet the bunnies :3 you know you wanna pet the bunnies!<strong>

** ...,()()...,... ()()...,...()()...,... ()()...,...()()**

**=(^.^)==(^.^)==(^.^)==(^.^)==(^.^)=**


End file.
